Xeranthemum
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Mungkin ini hanya sebuah kisah cinta biasa yang terjadi dibalik masa penjajahan Jepang. Hubungan kasih antara benih-benih penerus dua buah bangsa yang bersengketa./"...kita berdua berbeda, kau Jepang, dan aku Indonesia."/"Kita pasti bersatu..."/"Maaf..."


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, History

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Warning : AU, OOC –always–, OC bertebaran, tanggal dan tokoh disesuaikan dengan sejarah

Kazuma House Production present…

Xeranthemum

.

.

.

.

.

**11 Januari 1941**

**Pelabuhan Kelapa, Batavia, Hindia Belanda**

Di tengah panas terik matahari yang menerpa air laut yang bergelombang bergerak menurut angin, sebuah kapal besar yang terbuat dari kayu tampak menepi di pelabuhan yang berada di belahan utara Batavia ini. Kapal tersebut memiliki layar yang amat besar berwarna putih dengan bulatan berwarna merah di tengahnya. Seperti bendera Jepang. Para awak kapal terlihat keluar dan turun dari kapal itu. Wajah mereka adalah wajah-wajah asia.

"Kakashi-nii! Bangun! Kita sudah sampai di Hindia Belanda!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata _sapphire_-nya.

"Jangan teriak di telingaku Naruto!" jawab orang yang diteriaki lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Siapa suruh tidur melulu?" Naruto mencibir.

"Kalian seperti anak-anak saja." Seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang dikuncir seperti nanas menyeruak diantara obrolan mereka.

"Huh!" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Sudah sudah. Sekarang kita mau kemana dulu?" tanya Kakashi–nama orang yang diteriaki Naruto itu.

"_Hotel_." Shikamaru berjalan mendahului mereka untuk turun dari kapal yang mengangkut mereka.

Sesaat setelah menginjakkan kakinya di Pelabuhan Kelapa, Shikamaru melihat seorang sedang membuka suatu peti berukuran sedang. Dengan rasa penasaran, Shikamaru mendekat ke tempat di mana orang itu berada. Ia melihat isi dari peti itu. Di dalamnya banyak sekali sesuatu yang seperti tanaman yang dikeringkan.

"_Hallo, __Goede__middag_." Shikamaru menyapa seorang berambut pirang yang sepertinya adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang Belanda yang ada di Hindia Belanda ini.

"_Oh, hallo. Kan ik u helpen_?" Orang itu mendongak menatap Shikamaru.

"_Wat is dit_?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk isi peti itu.

"_Het is kruidnagels_," jawab orang itu.

"_Voor wat_?" Shikamaru bertanya bingung.

"_Het voor in Nederland te verkopen en een ander Europees land," _jelas orang berambut pirang itu.

"_John van Houten_!" Seseorang memanggil pria berambut pirang yang sedang berbicara dengan Shikamaru. "_Kom_ _op we zijn allemaal klaar om te gaan naar Nederland_."

"_Ja, ik zal komende. Sorry, ik ben moeten gaan_." Lelaki berdarah belanda itu pun menutup kembali peti itu dan mengangkutnya masuk ke dalam sebuah kapal besar.

"SHIKAMARU!"

"Argh! Bisa gak sih gak teriak tepat di telinga orang?" tanya Shikamaru marah pada Naruto.

"Hehehe… _Peace_." Naruto yang hanya tersenyu tiga jari dan membuat huruf v dengan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Nih kopermu." Naruto memberikan sebuah koper pada Shikamaru.

"Sudah. Sekarang kita pergi ke hotel!" Kakashi melerai mereka.

"Kita mau menginap di mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Menteng," jawab Kakashi innocent.

"MENTENG? ITU KAN BATAVIA PUSAT! JAUH KAKASHI!" teriak Naruto. Orang-orang yang ada di sana memandang ke arah mereka. Untung saja Naruto menggunakan Bahasa Jepang, jadi orang-orang yang lewat di sana tidak mengerti.

"Hah… Kau itu merepotkan sekali Naruto. Apa gunanya Iruka ikut kalau begitu?" tanya Shikamaru bosan sambil menunjuk seorrang berambut coklat yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam.

"Guru Iruka!" Naruto berseru sambil berlari menuju tempat di mana Iruka berada. Iruka yang mendengarnya hanya melambaikan tangannya padanya.

"Dia itu merepotka sekali." Shikamaru memandang Naruto yang memeluk Iruka.

"Ya, kan dia yang paling muda di sini. Maklumin sajalah," kata Kakashi menimpalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, kita sudah sampai," kata Iruka saat mereka berada di depan sebuah bangunan yang di atasnya bertuliskan 'Gedoeng Djoang 45'. Bangunan gedung itu sederhana saja. Dindingnya yang tebal itu berwarna kuning gading dengan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati bercat coklat natural dengan ukiran ornamen yang terbilang cukup rumit. Atapnya terbuat dari genteng yang terbuat dari tanah liat berwarna kemerahan. Sekeliling bangunan itu adalah taman yang sangat asri.

"Kau serius?" tanya Naruto. Tampaknya dia tidak percaya kalau di Hindia Belanda yang adalah daerah jajahan ini ada _hotel _yang terlihat mewah.

"Iya. Ayo turun Naruto!" Shikamaru tampak menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu menarikku seperti hewan begitu Nanas!" kata Naruto kesal.

Mereka berjalan menuju meja resepsionis yang ada di _lobby hotel_ tersebut. Seorang berambut pirang panjang terlihat duduk dibalik meja resepsionis itu. Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi, dan juga Iruka mendekat ke sana. Shikamaru menekan bel yang ada di meja itu.

"_Goedenavond, __Sir_," kata seorang berambut pirang itu.

"_Ik wil vier kamers te reserveren voor vier personen_," kata Shikamaru.

"_U kunt gebruik maken van vier kamers in de hoek van deze manier__," _kata seorang pirang itu sambil menunjuk ke lorong yang ada di sebelah kanannya. "kunt u vullen de gastenlijst?"

"_Ja, __natuurlijk_." Shikamaru mengisi kertas yang disodorkan seorang pirang itu dengan bolpen yang tersedia di atas meja.

"_Volg __mij_."

Seorang berambut pirang itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan di depan Shikamaru dan kawan-kawannya yang menarik koper mereka masing-masing. Tibalah mereka di ujung dari lorong itu. Di sana ada empat pintu yang saling berhadapan.

"_Er zijn de sleutels en de cijfers voor uw kamer_." Orang itu memberikan empat buah kunci beserta nomor kamarnya pada Shikamaru. "_Ik ben Ino Yamanaka. U kunt me bellen als je hulp nodig__. Neem rust en hopelijk heb je een fijne dag hier _." Seorang berambut pirang itu –yang bernama Ino Yamanaka– pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei Shikamaru, kalau di dengar tadi, namanya seperti orang jepang, tapi wajahnya seperti orang belanda," cetus Naruto. "Apakah dia itu _blaster_an?" tanya Naruto sambil melempar-lemparkan kunci kamarnya ke udara.

"Mungkin." Shikamaru langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

To Be Continue…

Hallo, Goede middag = hi, good afternoon

Oh, hallo. Kan ik u helpen? = Oh, hi. Can I help you?

Wat is dit? = What's this?

Het is kruidnagels = It's cloves

Voor wat? = for what?

Het voor in Nederland te verkopen en een ander Europees land = It for sell in Holland and another European Country

kom op we zijn allemaal klaar om te gaan naar Nederland = come on, we are all ready to go to Holland

Goedenavond, Sir = Good evening, Sir

Ik wil vier kamers te reserveren voor vier personen = I wanna reserve four rooms for four person

U kunt gebruik maken van vier kamers in de hoek van deze manier = You can use four rooms in the corner of this way

kunt u vullen de gastenlijst? = can you fill the guest list?

ja, natuurlijk = yes, of course

Volg mij = follow me

Er zijn de sleutels en de cijfers voor uw kamer = There are the keys and the numbers for your room.

Ik ben Ino Yamanaka. U kunt me bellen als je hulp nodig = I'm Ino Yamanaka. You can call me if you need for help

Neem rust en hopelijk heb je een fijne dag hier = Please take a rest and hopefully you have a pleasant day in here

* * *

**Dan dipotong dengan tidak elitnya**

**Readers : emang fic lu yang lain pas dipotong itu dalam kondisi elit?**

**Kazu : kagak #innocent #backsound: GUBRAK!**

**Heheeh… no comment dah. Maaf kalo bahasanya aneh. Karna Kazu gak bisa bahasa belanda, jadi Kazu translate-nya lewat Google Chrome (maaf kalo grammar ku jelek). Heheh… mind to RnR or CnC ?**

**Oh ya, yang 'Gedoeng Djoang 45' itu beneran ada di daerah Menteng, Jakarta Pusat dan dulunya hotel. Sekarang jadi museum.**

**Sign,**

**Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat a.k.a. Kazuma B'tomat**

**Finished at:**

December 15, 2010

06.12 P.M. (WIB)

Published at:

December 15, 2010

01.10 P.M. (WIB)

Xeranthemum © Kazuma House Production ® 2010


End file.
